A Lot Of Boys Like Her(ON HOLD)
by destiel-purgaytory
Summary: "But a lot of boys like her..." perspectives of Katniss from boys who like her, based on Peeta's comment in his interview in the first games. Pre-Hunger Games.
1. Corner Of My Eye

**Plot: Set pre-hunger games. Centered around Peeta's comment in his interview: "But a lot of boys like her", In several different perpectives.**

**This is my first fic so please be nice!**

* * *

><p>Peeta POV<p>

The corner of my eye.

It's been getting worse lately. I think my friends are noticing it. Who cares anyway? A lot of boys like her. I always seem to catch her, just out the corner of my eyes, re-braiding her hair outside the gym, eating lunch, reading the tatty books in the school library, talking quietly with the mayor's daughter, watching her walk in with those Hawthorne kids and her little sister, putting books in her locker, staring out of the window in Games History. I'm looking at her now, putting her sister's hair in a neater pony tail at the front gate. The oldest Hawthorne kid, the one in the last year, is talking to her. He bends down and flicks her long, smooth braid so it swings like the metronome in the music room. I clench my fists. She turns her face towards him, the light from the early sun glinting off her eyes. She glares at him and snaps something, I can't make out what. My face burns with jealousy. What has that prick done to deserve her? I continue to watch as she straightens out, and tucks her sister's shirt into the back of her skirt. The three of them walk towards the school, with Hawthorne's three siblings behind them. I catch their conversation as they walk by.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you have to put your family above other people!" She says forcefully, her frown carving a tiny groove into her forehead between her dark eyebrows. She has a tight pink scar over her left eye. And a fading cut on her jaw.

"Yeah? Well_ they_ don't care about _our_ families, or the Games wouldn't exist." Hawthorne snaps. I want to yell at him for talking to her like that. No one should talk to her like that.

"Do we have to talk about this?" Her sister, looking up at the two, awkwardly shifting her bag to her right shoulder, says. She looks uncomfortable. I guess she'd be 12 this year. Probably already was. That would make the next one her first reaping.

Their voices get mumbled as they head away from me. Her walk looks really nice from behind. The way her foot arches before it touches the floor, toes first then finally the heel. So ... delicate. Precise. The way her braid swings lazily, and the way her hips move...

"I said: HELLO!" I whip around. It's my one of my friends, Caleb. He's from the same part of town as me. He's got his hair spiked up again, kind of like the lizard that's in the Old World history books.

"Yeah?"

"Bro, you were spaced out again. I had to call your name four times! People were looking."

"Wouldn't want to damage your reputation of being 'cool' now would we?" I say, brushing him off.

I head towards my locker. I search for her dark head, but she's long gone. My locker is right next to homeroom, so it doesn't take me long to get there. I arrive way before the bell. So I slump down in my chair and flick through my homework diary. Then I notice a shadow fall over me. I look up and almost drop my homework diary. It's her. At first I think she's going to talk to me, but she just stares past me, I realise she's heading towards Madge. My feet are blocking the aisle. She's not in my homeroom, I'm wondering why she's here when I see the surprise register on Madge's face as well.

"Oh, hi! What are you doing in here?" Madge says.

"I got moved into your homeroom until the leak in the roof in ours gets fixed."

That's when I noticed all the other students pile in.

Ms. Bradbry struts in, her face like a cats butt, as usual.

"Class. Class settle down. Now, as you can see we have a great number of students joining us. I hope that this will be a short term affair." I didn't. It meant I got to see her more. "Some of you will have to stand. Ladies, Those of you with a last name beginning with A to J, you may sit." Half the girls sit down, randomly. "And you, Miss. Undersee." Madge always gets favoured. I could see it annoyed her. But she sits down anyway. And all boys L to T also sit. Anyone left, there are several window ledges and the rest of you may stand. Now, onto registration."

I sit as close to her as possible, several girls sit between us. I notice Delly sit beside me.

"Hi Delly." I say, letting annoyance taint my tone. She frowns.

"Why so grumpy! It's only nine thirty; you can't be having a bad day already!" I was. Every day was a bad day, since I first saw her.

"I'm just tired. Long night, y'know?" She nods her agreement. I go back to staring at _her._ Madge has stolen her homework diary, she's scribbling something, I think I even hear _her _giggle. A strand of hair lazily falls from behind her ear, swinging. Back and forth...

"Mellark! Pluck your head from the clouds! " It's Ms. Bradbry, I must've missed her call my name.

"Yeah, sorry. It won't happen again." Yeah it will.

Then, again, out of the corner of my eye I notice something new. She's looking at me. It's always the other way around. I'll be casually watching from a distance, and she'd sort of look up at me, but at the last minute drop her dead. We've never made eye contact. _Don't look. Don't look. _Damn. I look anyway. Her gaze drops as soon as my head turns. Then the bell rings.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I have the other chapters and I will update if I get some reviews!<strong>

**xxx Flick**


	2. Flour

**More perspectives are coming! **

* * *

><p>Peeta POV<p>

Flour.

I'm late for school. Again. One more late and I land myself a detention. And that means missing out on bakery time, and that means another beating from my mother. I sprint into homeroom, and I see that they've managed to move enough kids out for there to be spare seats.

"Thank you, class. Take a seat. Quiet now. Right, registration." She calls out names, and I realise that I hear _her_ name. "Yes, yes. Settle down. As you have probably realised, there is an absence of extra students. This is because another room has been graced with their presence this morning whilst the lower year is on the mine trip. There are still some students, mostly girls. Mellark? Why are you standing? The is a seat, sit on it." She snaps.

I slump into the chair and look over my shoulder. My usual seat is taken up by a weedy kid in the year above. He's trying to chat up Delly. I snigger. I hear a very familiar voice, then I stiffen. Turning robotically to my left, I see that Katniss Everdeen is sat right next to me. I swallow. She half turns and looks at me, still no eye contact. Instead I hear her quiet, musical voice.

"You have flour on your shirt." She says. I realise my jaw has dropped. _She spoke to me! She spoke to me! Oh my- _

"Are you going to wipe it off?" She says again, more loudly this time, for someone so fierce someone so... powerful she had the most beautifully sweet, quiet voice. Then a shadow falls over her. Her head snaps up.

_Damn. _

It's Donvan, I had completely forgotten.

"Hey... " He says, leaning on the desk, his fingers splayed. "Can we talk? Outside?" He says, his confidant face betrayed by the nervous warble in his voice.

"Um, okay?" She says, putting her books back in her bag. When the bell rings she hovers by the bank of lockers. I hang back, pretending to rummage through my own locker.

"So. I was wondering... um... I was... wondering... If you'd..." He coughs loudly. "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me. Some... time."

I see the shock register on her face. The little crease in her forehead reappears.

"I don't date." She says. So simple, so... cruel. I think is see hurt, disappointment on my friends face.

At lunch, two days later, I sit with Caleb, Donvan, Delly, Alec and some other townies. I'm talking with Caleb when Donvan suddenly says:

"She's hard man." What?

"What?" Caleb says, echoing my thoughts.

"Everdeen girl. She is so cold"

"Harsh man!" Caleb says, but I can see his hands shaking.

"Bad luck" I say. I don't want anyone dating her. Especially Hawthorne. It suddenly occurs to me, is he dating her? I snap out of my day dreaming when I notice Caleb sitting beside her, talking to her. She looks at him, her eye's not meeting his. She rubs the back of her neck, the obvious blush creeping up her face. Katniss abruptly stands up and leaves the cafeteria with a look of embarrassment and hurt on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a bit OOC again, sorry !<strong>

**Review?**

**xxx Flick**


	3. Science

**So here's the last Peeta one. Gale's next! Thanks for all your reviews, I'm not uploading anymore till I get more reviews though, and I have loads more!**

* * *

><p>Peeta POV<p>

Science

Here I am, last period in Old World history just staring at her. Her hair isn't in a braid today. It's like she's twisted two pieces of hair around each other, and slung it over one shoulder. It moves slightly as she shifts from leaning on one arm to the other. I realise I want to touch her hair. Just once. I want to see how it feels. God. I am in way too deep. As soon as the bell goes, she's out the door.

Hell. I decide to follow her.

She leans with her back against the lockers, talking to the little Hawthorne girl. I'm about to walk away when Hawthorne saunters up and puts his arm casually around her shoulders. I want to be sick. I've only ever touched her once. When I brushed her hand in art as I reached for the pencils. In seventh grade.

"Can I help you?" I turn around. It's Katniss' sister. I realise that I'm in the lower grade part of the school.

"You're standing in front of my locker." She folds her arms, just like I've seen her sister do hundreds of times.

"Uh... yeah. Sorry." I move out of the way, she reaches up on her tiptoes and shoves books in her locker. She gives me a weird look, and a tentative smile. Then I realise I'm staring at the two disappearing backs and dark heads as they walk towards the gate. Her sister follows, the two other Hawthorne boys joining her.

I think my heart just broke.

It hurts real bad.

* * *

><p>Their homeroom is fixed. They moved back today. Great. Caleb sits next to me. I really hate school.<p>

"How's your homework going?" He asks, picking at the bandage.

"OK, I guess. It's not difficult really is it?"

"Yeah, but are you nearly finished. We have the massive group science project coming up soon. See, I'm nowhere near finishing... and I thought maybe you could finish mine for me?" Caleb can be so frustrating.

"I dunno. I have to do all the late shifts and special orders this week."

"Can't you get your brothers to switch with you?"

"What, so I can do your homework? Dream on!" And with that I stand up and slope towards science.

My science teacher is a small mouse-like guy with coarse grey hair that he slicks back with greasy oil- Mr. Tallins. No one likes him, he sets the worst assignments that take ages but we only have about a week to do it in, and he chooses our lab partners for us. He does it randomly, not alphabetically so I don't even get to go with Donvan or Caleb, their last names are close enough to mine.

Today we're studying plant life in the Meadow, boxes of grass and flowers litter the lab benches. Tallins makes us stand against one wall, and reads of table numbers and the students assigned to it, for the group project. I'm not really listening.

"Table five; Goodner, Terrell, Mellark, Everdeen..." My head snaps up. _What? _I move very slowly, and sit down next to her. She looks up at me, again never making eye contact. W_hat is it with her? _

"Hey." She says. I look at the other two sat with us. A skinny seam girl and my sort-of friend Shelton Terrell. I only know him because his sister dated my brother in 9th grade.

"I'm Analie." Says the small girl. Her hair is the same color as Katniss', but less shiny, it looks very brittle. The dark circles under her eyes make her look 20 years old.

"Shelton."

"I'm Katniss." She says, the strength behind this surprises me. The only times I've ever heard her speak was barely a whisper.

"Um, Peeta." I say. I notice Analie looking at me shyly. I smile back.

"Right. Your starter assignment is to name the plants in the boxes before you. You have 3 minutes, and that's 30 seconds per box! Anyone who does not finish in time, or gets at more than one wrong will earn a lovely space in detention after school! Quick, quick! Time starts... now!" Tallins says, scribbling on the board.

I notice the sheets of paper stacked on our desk. Katniss reaches for one and begins to write. The three of us watch in bewilderment as in less than 20 seconds she has them all written down. Her hand shoots into the air.

"Finished." She calls. Mr Tallins whips around and stalks over to our table. The room is silent. I notice the other students gawping at us.

Tallins rips the paper from her hands. "Hmmm." he muses, scratching his chin. "All correct. Well done." he says, disappointed to have missed out on four students in his detention. And I think I detected a note of bewilderment in his whiney voice, too. Somehow I don't think anyone's named the six anonymous plants in about 15 seconds flat before. I secretly smile. I'm looking forward to the main assignment.

"Right. Times up. Tables 1,2,4,6 and 7 detention after school. Table 3 you were very lucky, one more incorrect answer and you would be in detention! Table 5... well done." Tallins organises his desk as he speaks, another annoying habit. "For your main assignment, I want a full history of healing plants. Due in next week Monday, that is 7 days, people! I'm being generous today. Talk amongst your selves about the project."

"I know a lot about healing plants." Katniss says after a long silence.

"I don't." Says Shelton, swinging his feet so they hit my shins. I kick him back.

"Me neither." Analie and I say at exactly the same time. Her voice is annoying. She blushes and giggles. Weirdo.

"Well I'll do it all then." Katniss snaps, piling the clear boxes that contain the plants on top of each other.

"No, we'll all do it!" I say, a little to eagerly.

"It'll be easier if I do it on my own. Honestly. My mother can help me, I'll get samples and things. We'll get an A. Easily." I can't argue with her, she just seems so sure of herself.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go, hope you liked it. This is a bit more OOC. Thanks to Nance1234 and whiterabbit111 for being my first reviewers ever! <strong>

**xxx Flick**


	4. Not the First

**This is a very short one, the first of several unmentioned characters. Aron is a seam kid, twin sisters with Analie, the one that Katniss is doing her science project with. Its just an idea, you might not like it but it offers a slightly more imature POV.**

* * *

><p>Aron POV<p>

Not the first.

"Dad, how do you know when you're in love?" I say, laying the table. I hear my twin sister snicker.

"Um, you feel funny inside?" My dad says. Yeah, he'd know. He doesn't love my mother. He just married her out of convenience.

"No, stupid. That's when you feel sick! When you're in love, you just can't stop staring at them!" Analie says, flicking carrot at me. Yeah, I think she's noticed. Loads of guys like Katniss Everdeen, right? I certainly wouldn't be the first. Sisters are so annoying.

"Yeah, you'd know An, you've never been out with anyone!" I say, laughing.

"That doesn't mean I can't be in love..." She says dreamily, drifting off into her thoughts like she does every now and then.

"Whatever." I say, tracing _Katniss_ into the worn table with my little finger. Man, I need a girlfriend. I'm nearly bordering on obsessed. I eat my dinner in silence. That would be an achievement though. I think I'm the weediest kid in my year. Analie is at least a foot taller than me and we're supposed to be twins. She says I'm 'vertically challenged'. Yeah? Well she's 'face-ically challenged'.

"I got out of a science assignment today!" She says gleefully. "Katniss Everdeen says she'll do it all!" She says, looking pointedly at me.

"You're doing a science assignment with Everdeen?" I say, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah. And Peeta Mellark." She says, drifting off again. Aha, so that's who she likes. Well two can play at this game.

"Oh, he thinks you're annoying!" I lied. I'd never spoken to the baker's son, I like messing with Analie.

"Does not!" She says, whining. "Dad, Aron's saying stuff again!" she runs out of the room like a petulant child. Oh, wait, she is a petulant child!

The next day I walk to school with Yain, my best friend, and Analie. I think she's still annoyed at me over the conversation we had last night. Well so am I.

We walk through the town square. Analie makes me stop outside the bakery. She gawps at the cakes in the window. I look at the cookies. The plain ones, not the fancy iced one. They look way to girly. I've never had a cookie, let alone a cake. We move on, once Analie's pulled her ugly face from the window, I'm so glad we're not identical.

When we reach the front gate, I notice Katniss Everdeen walking towards me. I am in shock. She reaches our little party and looks not at me, but my sister. Damn.

"I finished." She says, handing Analie a tatty blue folder.

"Wow." Analie says, flicking through it. "A plus I think!" she squeals. "I'll give this to Peeta dn that other one. Then we can hand it in once I'm sure it's all correct!"

Katniss eyes her, clearly thinking the same thing that I am. _Analie is weird..._She spins on her heel and walks back the way she came.

I like her butt.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm annoying you all, but please review, I know its annoying but it doesn't take a minute!<strong>

**xxx Flick**


	5. Observations

**Nance1234 because you asked very nicely, here's one from Gale. I will do some more, of them in the woods. **

* * *

><p>Gale's POV<p>

Observations.

Why do they keep looking at her? I check again, she hasn't got anything down her front or on her face, so why do they stare?

Especially the baker one. Whenever we walk in he's leaning against the wall 'casually' staring. I know she's hot but there's looking and there's staring. And the other townies who sit on the field after school and watch the girls run and do athletics. They're ignore the others, and just watch her.

Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

I'm just walking in now. I stop as I realise that Katniss is no longer walking with me. I turn around and see her giving a little seam girl a blue folder. The girl squeals and hugs the folder. I smile as Katniss takes a step back.

She walks back towards me. I want to put my arm around her, but if Lina, my girlfriend, sees she might throw another tantrum. I think I'm going to ditch her anyway, she's annoying me.

Posy dances around me, talking about how she drew a picture of Prim's cat in art yesterday, and would I come and see it.

"Maybe later." I say, sneaking a glance at Katniss' back. She looks over her shoulder and gives me a distant smile. She's so beautiful. I feel my heart swell, I realise that I'm giddily smiling back, thank god she's turned her head away.

"Gale?" Prim says. "What happens when something dies?" the question takes me aback.

"Urr... it just dies, Prim, I don't think it feels anything." It's a weak answer, I know, but I'm still thinking about Katniss, kissing her smooth, sculpted lips. I wonder what her smile tastes like.

"Oh good, because I worry that you and Katniss hurt them."

"Hurt what?" Katniss says, slowing down to walk by my side again.

Prim leans in and whispers, "The little squirrels!" She looks sad and worried at the same time. I burst out laughing. Katniss looks up at me and frowns.

"No, Prim. Everyone, everything, goes to a better place." Katniss says, kissing her sisters forehead. Anywhere is better than here. "Just like..." She trails of and walks faster. I know. I miss my dad too.

I wait for her as the empties her bag into her locker. Prim walks with Vick and Rory, holding Posy's hand. I watch as Posy swings Prim's arm, talking animatedly about cats, probably. Loves the bloody things.

"You need to think before you speak, Gale." Katniss says, spinning the code on her locker. "Prim... she worries about things like that." I nod. Out of the side of my eye I can see a boy in the year below me, stop and glance at Katniss. How does she not notice?

"I have to go. Music." She walks away, leaving me leaning against the lockers staring after her. Great, now I'm no better than those friendless weirdos that can't tear the eyes away from her. I don't blame them, to be honest.

"Hi Gale!" I don't even bother looking. Probably just another desperate girl. "Gale!" God, its Lina.

"Um, hi Lina." Right, how do say this nicely. "Lina, I'm gonna break up with you." Nicely done, Gale! I walk away, quickly. I hear a muffled sob behind me. Ah, well. Happens all the time.

My thoughts go back to Katniss.

* * *

><p><strong>Very short, I know but I felt that it was fitting.<strong>

**Is it OOC for Gale?**

**xxx Flick**


	6. Paranoid

**I know that my chapter legnths vary, sorry! Here's one from Katniss' POV and it's a bit OOC. let me know what you think! More Gale ror more Peeta or Katniss? Other non-book character POVs aswell, but I need names. I might do a POV from a jelous girl, jealous of the attention Katniss gets, I mean. What do you think?**

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

Paranoid

When I'm in the woods, Gale always has my back. In school, I kind of feel vulnerable. Especially when they look at me. I don't know why, I guess it's because I'm a little weird. I'm not exactly friendly either. The only person in my year I sort of like is Madge, and even then we don't really talk.

Anyway, they might not be looking at me. Just through me or at someone else or just bored. Or maybe I'm just paranoid.

I am so cold. I'm in a tree, at the very top, about as high as I can safely go. The sun is setting. I just wanted to get out early to catch that lynx we've been tracking for nearly a month now, so I didn't tell Gale. Honestly, I wish I had, his company would be nice in this bleak mountain landscape. No sign of the lynx yet.

I think about what Prim said, about dying. I hope there is some better place. Where you see all of your loved ones again, like a big, happy reunion. I try not to think about the Games, but I do now. I wonder if the kids who die in the Games meet up in that better place. In Old World history, we looked at a religion called Christianity or something like that. They believed in a place called Heaven and another called Hell. In Hell everything was fire. At least you'd be warm. Heaven sounds nice, though. I guess if you died in the Games you'd go to Hell. I don't think animals go to either. You can't be a 'good' animal. They don't think the way we do. They lack a conscience. Would I go to Hell? I've killed animals, does that drop me in the Hell category? I deserve Heaven. A place away from 12.

I find myself thinking about Prim. She'd go to Heaven without a doubt. I wonder if my father is in Heaven?

"Katniss?" I nearly fall out of the tree. I swear loudly.

"Gale? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Gale looks hurt and angry, but so small from up here. Like an ant.

"Stalking the lynx." I say plainly.

"Didn't think to invite me then." I climb down the tree carefully but quickly. I drop from the third branch into a crouch position on the floor. I straighten up and adjust my bow so it sits in the crook of my elbow. Gale smiles. I've never seen him smile like that. I like it.

"Never mind, I'm here now." He says. I just stand there, awkward unfamiliar tension in the air. I cough and head towards the thicket of trees off to the left. I can't hear him, but I know he's following me.

I'm about to talk when Gale puts his arm around my waist and yanks be back, I start to protest but he puts his hand over my mouth.

"Shh." He whispers in my ear. He puts me down but keeps his arm around me. He points into the trees when I see the doe and several other deer. Silently I slip out of Gale's grasp and ready my bow. Aiming for the largest buck, knowing that I'll probably only take out one, I release and the arrow sails into the buck's eye. It falls to the floor and sends the other deer fleeing deeper into the forest. Gale and I run forward and grab the buck. I pull my arrow out. I'm about to push my hands under its neck when I notice Gale looking at me over the deer. A small smile tugs at his lips and he just looks at me. It's making me uncomfortable.

"You have such nice eyes." He says, taking me by surprise.

"They're the same as yours." I retort, not sure how to react. I smile. "We got a big one. We need to skin it and the meat will sell well. " Gale nods in agreement. We carefully drag it back to the fence, careful not to get distracted and make too much noise. I spot three large birds on the way back, and shoot them. Gale gets two rabbits and four squirrels in his snares. A large buck, birds and rodents, the best haul we've had in a while.

After the Hob we head home in the fading light. The warmth from Greasy Sae's soup if fading and the chill is setting into my bones. I bend down and re-tie my laces. When I stand up, Gale leans against the wall next to me.

"So. We didn't get the lynx." He says, clawing the air.

"Yeah, maybe next time." I say, smiling. I begin to walk towards my house.

"See you tomorrow." He calls.

I'm so tired that I fall asleep straight away.

I'm falling out of a tree; the branches that scratch me turn into long talons of birds, then into fingers with long, blood-encrusted nails. Pale, Olive, Black all gouge into my skin, ripping the flesh. Feather's float around me, I reach out to grab them, but they turn to coal dust in my hands. Then I hit the ground with a loud thud, but I'm not in the woods and I'm not me. I'm a tiny bird in a cage in the mines. I can see my father, and I can taste the danger in the air. I call out "RUN, RUN! DADDY RUN!" But it just comes out as a weak, quiet trill. Then the world explodes.

I wake up screaming. Again.

At school I see the three boys in the year below me looking at me. Again. They saunter over to my locker. I hope they're not going to ask me out. Loads of townies we're asking me on dates last week . I know it was a joke, a prank, but I felt humiliated. I swear I'll punch them if they so much as-

"Do you know Madge Undersee?" The shortest asks. It sort of takes me by surprise. I nod.

"She left her books in the music room yesterday" the other one says. "Can you let her know?"

"Which ones?" I ask.

"Oh..." The other one looks in panic to the one who hasn't spoken yet.

"Her music sheets and her homework diary." He says quickly and they walk off.

I go into Madge's homeroom and get some inquisitive looks. Last week we all had to move into this homeroom, but since then ours has been fixed. I walk over to Madge.

"Apparently you left your homework log and some sheets in music yesterday." I say quietly. Madge frowns.

"No, I have them all here." She gets her homework log out to prove it.

So those kids were having me on. Nice. And a waste of my time. As I walk out I notice the baker's son looking at me. Delly Cartwright jumps in front of me.

"Hello!" She exclaims, like I'm her best friend. "Why are you in here?"

"Stuff." And I walk out of their homeroom. In my haste not be late I walk straight into a guy in the year above me. He smiles.

"Hey. You better be careful, wouldn't want that pretty face getting hurt!" And he just carries on walking. I stand in the middle of the corridor with my mouth hanging open.

"I'm not pretty!" I shout, and I really wish I hadn't. I never say anything at school usually and everyone, and I mean _everyone, _turns to look at me. The guy turns and winks at me.

I think my face is on fire.

Maybe I'm not being paranoid.

* * *

><p><strong>I really like reviews and suggestions, constructive critisim is also very nice! Thanks for the reviews. I don't know how much more I will write though. I really like reviews, even more than cookies!<strong>

**xxx Flick**


	7. Stunning

**Just a really short one, from the POV of the guy in the year above her who walks into her. I know its really short but it doesn't really go anywhere else. I'm not sure if I'll get a Peeta/Katniss in there, I was trying to keep it to the book, so the first time they talk is on the train, and the first time they make eye contact is when they both get reaped. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Jensen POV<p>

Stunning

She walks straight into me.

All this time I've been thinking, _just go talk to her!_ As she's been by her locker, or by the front gate.

And she just walks into me.

So I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Hey. You better be careful, wouldn't want that pretty face getting hurt!"

Her cute eyes widen, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. I saunter off, casually swinging my jacket over my shoulder with my index finger.

"I'm not pretty!" She shouts from behind me.

I turn round and wink. I'm not sure why but it seems appropriate. I notice the whole corridor and freeze. They turn like clockwork people and stare.

_No you're not, Everdeen. You're stunning._

* * *

><p><strong>A bit limp, I know but some of you wanted to read it, and I think I'll do about 3 more (but i can do more, this is kinda infinite) POVs but I don't know who. Any requests? Cos I can do PeetaKatniss if you really want!**

**I like the reviews so keet them coming and I will put more chapters up!**

**xxx Flick**


	8. Mermaid

**Another Gale one, I realise that the other random guys perspectives is a bit, well, random, and I think I'll just do a couple more, maybe from Peeta and poss. Gale. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming!**

* * *

><p>Gales POV<p>

Mermaid

After last week's haul of the buck we haven't really needed to go hunting every day, so today was quite unexpected. I woke up late as it was a Sunday and I had stayed up late last night doing homework.

I wandered out the room I share with Rory and Vick and Head into the kitchen. I'm opening the cupboard and about to start making myself some breakfast when I hear a light cough behind me. I turn around and notice Katniss sitting at our worn kitchen table, her feet resting on the chair opposite her. My mom sits next to her, giving me a funny look.

Then I realise that I still have no shirt on. Katniss looks uncomfortable, a noticeable redness creeping onto her face.

"What?" I say, folding my arms.

"Gale, put a shirt on." My mom says, shaking her head.

"Yeah, we need to go out." Katniss adds, turning her face away. I slowly leave the room, enjoying how annoyed she looks. When I come out fully dressed, Katniss sweeps up her bag and is halfway out the door before I can stop her. I guess I'll just skip breakfast today.

* * *

><p>We slide under the fence, careful not to scratch our backs on the barbed wire that lines the base. We sprint silently into the thicker trees, careful not to disturb the leaves and make noise. When we reach our place I sit and stretch my legs out on the bench as best I can.<p>

Katniss frowns and folds her arms across her stomach.

"Gale, move please, I wanna sit too!"

"Nope." I say, and I'm rewarded with a light kick. She walks further, closing the gap and sits on my legs.

"How'd you like _that?_" She asks, her warmth seeping through my pants and sending shivers down my spine at her closeness.

"I like it a lot," I say, trailing off. The smile drops from her face and she stands up fast, looking confused. She turns to walk away and collect her bow. She comes back about five minutes later, with mine as well.

"Thanks."

"Let's go, we're wasting time here." She sounds terse and annoyed. I stand and follow her into the forest.

I just watch her back and her hips sway as she walks. So graceful. The usual bounce to her gait that usually starts when she enters the woods is absent today; I can't help thinking it's because of what I said.

She's walking really fast now, and I want to tell her to wait up, but that'd disturb the forest and besides, best not to tell Katniss what to do. That doesn't usually go down well.

After half an hour of walking silently and no sign of game, I begin to wonder where she's leading me. Usually I decide where we go, but I'm not really bothered today. I think we're going towards the lake.

It's a very warm day, it's really near to summer now, I guess. I feel the sweat creep down my back.

Katniss looks over her shoulder at me, a lazy, nonchalant smile on her smooth lips. I think she may have forgotten what I said earlier.

"The lake should be good today, the fish and the wild fowl like the warm weather," she whispers, slowing down to walk by my side. Our feet barely make a sound. I look into her eyes as she carries on talking. I'm not listening to a word. Her eyes sparkle, even on overcast days, I realise. She has a freckle on her left eye, right on the corner. It's cute. My eyes slide down to her lips. They make nice shapes when she talks, and whenever she smiles my heart skips a beat.

"So we're good, yeah?" _What? What had she been saying?_

"Uh, yeah, I think so." She grabs my arm, bringing me to a halt. Her right arm, holding her bow lifts and she points into the clearing. Wild fowl, meandering by the lake. I can see the tiny house my right, as well, and make out our fishing poles propped up by the water. Silently, we lift our bows and shoot about five of the birds before they know what hit them.

Easy targets.

We lie down after setting up the fishing poles, looking up through the trees at the low sun in the light blue expanse of sky. Her eyes slide close. I'd think she was sleeping if she wasn't humming lightly. She never sings. Her sister tells me that Katniss used to sing all the time.

I watch as her chest rises and falls, and the way her hands lazily intertwine and fall by her side again. There's a gentle breeze that makes the escaped hair by her face dance. Her eyelids flutter, the light filtering through the trees dappling her olive skin. I could stay here forever, trapped in this one moment, because I don't think I've ever been happier.

Katniss' eyes flick open and she stretches.

"If we lie here much longer we'll fall asleep," she says, pulling her hair out of her braid, oblivious to the fact that I'd just been staring at her. I wouldn't mind if she fell asleep. I could watch her for longer.

Her black hair falls down her shoulders in thick, glossy waves. I reach over and tuck a strand behind her ear. She smiles at me.

"Let's go swimming, while we wait for the fish to bite." I say, and she nods. I take off my shirt, and in her usual smile she looks away. That girl has nudity issues. She takes off her shirt, leaving her in a pale blue vest. I peel off my pants so that I'm just in my underwear and dive in. She hesitates on the bank, before taking her pants off too, leaving her in the vest and shorts. She prepared for the lake, I never do. Take life as it comes, I guess. She jumps in, and I go under the water as well.

The water is crystal clear, tinged light green. Katniss' ebony hair fans out around her, her vest bagging slightly. She smiles sweetly, bubbles escaping through her nose.

She looks like the mermaid in my sister's Old World Myths and Legends story book.

Beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>:) reviews= my happines and my happiness= more chapters and opinions= more of what you guys want to read, win win situations people!<strong>

**xxx Flick**


	9. Talking

**So this is the penaultimate one! It's going to close at the reaping, which is very fitting. Thanks for all the opinions and suggestions, they are really helpful. Just to clarify because there has been some confusion, the first one was set about two months before the reaping, and this one just 2 weeks, and the previous one was three weeks from the reaping where the Hunger Games starts off. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Peeta POV<p>

Chapter 10: Talking

As the summer vacation draws closer two problems play on my mind.

Firstly, the reaping is in less than two weeks.

Secondly, and more importantly, that's way too much time away from Katniss.

I sometimes wish that I'd just spoken to her, asked how she was. I've had enough opportunities, like in first grade when we had to choose a work buddy, or last year when we were in homeroom together, or last week when she was temporarily in my homeroom. Or maybe I should've spoken to her when I saw her that morning. After the bread when we were just eleven years old.

I miss that time, when life was simpler and it was just okay to ask someone if they wanted to be friends.

She's not at school today; she wasn't in music class at least.

As I walk down the corridor, I see her sister talking to a merchant girl. I have to resist the urge to ask where Katniss is. I bump into Delly on the way to Games History.

"Heya Peeta!" She chirps.

"Hey."

"Y'know that girl from the seam, the one who always has her hair in a braid?" She asks, twirling her hair.

"Katniss?"

"Yeah! Well, according to Rosi she wasn't in homeroom today, 'cause I asked, and then she came in late when I was in math and she had this bandage around her hand! I think it's broken!"

That girl talks a mile a minute. It would make sense, she's rarely ill. I suddenly feel bad. I want to find her and ask what happened, or how she is.

Later, in Games History, she sits two rows in front of me by the window. Her hand looks pretty beat up. She stares out the window like always, looking past the grey school and out to the woods, beyond the fence.

I wonder how she hurt her hand.

Damn, I am gonna fail Games History, science and Old World History if I don't stop staring at her. Her head turns back to look at the teacher, her braid falling in between her shoulder blades. She has a freckle on her left eye, in the corner. She rubs her hand, and it does look broken. Her face is so pretty from the side.

The light filtering through the half open blinds shines like a halo around her head, illuminating the curved line of her forehead, nose then the bump of her lips and her chin. Her lips are beautiful.

She's beautiful.

When the bell goes, I head to my locker. I notice her down the hall talking to Hawthorne. Two senior girls waltz past them and say something to Hawthorne. A tall blonde girl puts her hand on his arm and squeezes it lightly. Katniss doesn't look bothered, which is weird. When the girls walk on, he holds her injured hand in his and squeezes it at the wrist. I see her wince and say 'ouch' loudly. He leans over, one arm on the lockers beside her head. The continue to talk, she bobs her head now and then.

I feel jealousy creeping up my body. He hurt her, he hurt her hand. I'd never let anything hurt her.

I decide that I'm going to do it. I'm going to talk to her. Now.

I walk over to her, and I'm about three feet away when she just walks away, and Hawthorne walks in my direction. He gives me a weird look and heads down the corridor.

Great, now I've lost the nerve.

I'm never gonna talk to the girl I love.

* * *

><p><strong>hehehe well we all know what happens next... Like I said one more coming up, I feel sad writing these!<strong>

**Please please please pretty please review!**

**xxx Flick**


	10. Killing Me

**So this is the final installment, that leads right into the first book really. I hope you enjoyed it!**

* * *

><p>Killing me.<p>

**Peeta POV**

I'm wearing the same stupid outfit I've worn for nearly all my reapings. Mom keeps letting it out. It's not even nice. I look across at Katniss and see her sadly smiling at someone across the square. I follow her line of sight and see her looking at Hawthorne. A dark thought flashes through my mind. _I hope he gets picked. I hope he dies. _I want to take it back; I want to forget I've ever thought that. Because that would hurt her. Hurt her so much. But it's true, I widh he would just disapear.

Then she looks back at her sister, who looks so small, so fragile. She's okay, she can only have her name in once, but 4 times if she takes out tesserae. Something I've never had to endure. Then, surprisingly, her eyes flick towards who I recognise as the other Hawthorne kid.

I'm not paying attention as the last victor 12 has ever had stumbles onto the stage. That ridiculous woman in the wig, it must be a wig, says something and walks over the reaping ball. The mayor speaks.

I realise with a deep, throbbing sadness that in my world, she is the only thing that exists to me. I will never stop loving her. And the only thing she's ever said to me is 'you have flour on your shirt'. If I get reaped today, I will never have spoken to her. Never told her how I feel.

Whatever the outcome of this reaping, I don't think I'll ever talk to her.

I am hopelessly in love with her. And it kills me inside.

**Prim POV**

Katniss looks back at me. I can see Gale, right at the very front. He looks at Katniss. I recognise that face.

It's how my Daddy used to look at my Mom.

Katniss smiles lazily, I can see she's thinking about something else. Of course, it's not a happy smile. Its scared, but I pretend.

I pretend that we're not here, we're at home and Katniss is smiling at me because I've said something silly again. And I'm sat on my Daddy's knee and he's telling us a story and I'm brushing Buttercup's fur, as Mommy braids mine.

A place where I can be happy.

I look at Rory. He looks so scared. I don't know why, but I'm not. I can't be chosen, I only have one slip. Rory doesn't have many either. The odds are highly in our favour. I pretend that there's been a mistake and my name's not in that big glass ball, nor is Katniss' name, or Rory's. Then for her sake, I pretend that Gale's name isn't in there.

I realise that Katniss is so old for sixteen. I wish that Daddy were here to see her. He'd be so proud that his heart would burst. I wish Katniss didn't have to do what she had to. I wish she didn't have to risk her life proving for me or Mom.

I just want things to go back to the way they were 5 years ago.

I realise that I love my sister beyond compare. And it kills me inside to know that she has 20 slips of paper with _Katniss Everdeen _on them.

**Gale POV**

As she breaks her eye contact with me, she tilts her head to the floor and scuffs her feet. She smiles, but it's so sad, so empty. It makes me want to leap over the barrier and hold her. I want to hold her and never let go. Hold her so tight that she knows I will never let anything hurt her; I want her to know that I will love her forever, and I will always hold her, will always be there when she needs me.

She looks at her sister. Little Primrose. So young, so pretty, just like her namesake.

I think about the one slip in there with _Primrose Everdeen _on it. And all the ones in there with mine on. And then the slip with Rory's name on it.

I wish I'd told her how I feel. Before today. Then she'd know, she'd know that I'd do anything for her. She'd know that no matter what happens, I love her.

That stupid Capitol woman prances onto the stage. Then that prick Abernathy comes on, drunk as usually. I just look at the sky as the Mayor drones on about the Games. Then I watch as Trinket pushes her hand into the ball.

I look back at Katniss. She rises up onto the balls of her feet, her eyes full of fear and sadness. My heart cracks a little bit. I hate seeing her in pain.

It dawns on me that I am hopelessly in love with her. And it kills me inside.

~End~

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers, as this is my first fic EVER! I really hope you enjoyed it and that it wasn't too OOC.<strong>

**I may continue this if anyone wants me to, so let me know.**

**xxx Flick**


	11. A Problem

**Well I have slightly screwed up here:**

**Today is my birthday, yay me I am 15! **

**So for my birthday I have got a new laptop.**

**Because I've got this new laptop I have no files.**

**Becuause I have no files I did a data transfer.**

**When I was doing the data transfer, it failed and all my files deleted.**

**That includes the new chapters :/**

**So this is a sehr awkward predicament so I will rewrite the chapters and have them up ASAP.**

**And the reason I hadn't uploaded them before is that I was disconnected from the internet which is the reason**

**I got a new PC in the first place :)**

* * *

><p><strong>For being patient I give you all a cookie :) see- (::)<strong>


	12. Onlooker

For at least half an hour everything stands still. We aren't allowed to leave until the tributes board the train unless we are family or friends of the reaped. The only activity is the herding of the camera crew and the tributes into the Justice Building, and then we just wait and watch the screens.

The same video that has played for every year I can remember plays on the massive screens, shots of past victors, memorable tributes and the highlights of last year, even a message from Snow thrown in there, telling us he hopes for an even better show this year. It's sick, really. How the Capitol treats this as a game, entertainment. I really do wonder what they're thinking, as they watch innocent children as young as twelve be starved, tortured and massacred and think its fun.

I'm staring at the screens, my eyes glazed and not really looking. The image changes to one of the train rolling in, and the tributes, surrounded by eager reporters and camera crews getting on. The girl, Katniss I think her name is, is trying to look impassive and bored; she just looks sort of weird, detached even, like she's already given up. It's a shame, really. Someone so pretty, wasted like that. I don't think she'll make it, no one from 12 does.

They get on the train, the doors slowly slide shut and it pulls away.

Sorry for the short chapter, needed to lead into the next one and after deleting the last chapters I needed to get in the mindset again.


	13. The Train

Peeta POV

I look at my feet as I walk behind her onto the train, stifling a groan. What am I going to do? God, I can't kill her, I'd never lay a finger on her!

We are led into our rooms, mine right next door to hers. I look around, turn on the taps and open all the drawers. I lift up the mattress and run my hand along the top of the wardrobe, checking for cameras. I don't know why I do, I guess I'm paranoid. The water filling up the sink is warm, warmer than we sometimes got at home. The Effie woman comes back from Katniss' room and tells me dinner will be served in about an hour. She looks at a schedule before telling me everything I need is in the room, and shows me how to order food. She then looks me up and down and struts out.

I take a shower, letting the warm water run down my back, dripping down my face. I stand under the torrent for at least 15 minutes, just thinking about the girl who is probably showering right through the wall next to me. I shut my eyes tightly trying not to think; instead I think of home and pretend that I'm just dreaming.

When I walk into to the room, following Effie, I sit at the table. A few minutes later Katniss walks in.

"Where's Haymitch?" Effie says in her stupid voice.

"Last time I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap." I reply.

She blabbers on but I'm not really listening. The food is bought in, set out in courses. I don't really pay attention to what we are eating; I keep sneaking glances at her. A small strand of ebony hair hangs lazily by her ear, shielding her eye from view.

"At least you two have decent manners," says Effie rather abruptly. "The pair we had last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion."

I notice Katniss freeze, her fork half way to her mouth. Very calmly she puts it down and I can't help thinking about the tributes last year. They'd probably never seen proper food in their lives, definitely had never had a full meal ever.

Katniss glares at Effie, and starts eating the rest of the meal with her hands, and wipes her hands on the tablecloth. I'm stunned, but don't say anything. I don't know why she did that, I don't think she knew the tributes last year.

We are literally days away from going out to try and kill one another and I still can't talk to her. What is wrong with me?

The last POV was from a random onlooker just to let you know and someone asked if Aron was a girl, HE IS A GUY! Can I just say that, sorry for any confusion


	14. Final Note

**I am really sorry but I am going to discontinue the story, as I said it was pre-hunger games I think I should keep it that way and the story will officially end at the Chapter "Killing Me", but I will leave the other chapters up for the sake of it. I am sorry for those of you who wanted me to continue, but it wasn't really going anywhere. I might continue if I get any inspiration, but in amongst exams and all the other stresses of my life, it's not that do-able right now.**

**xxx Flick **


	15. The Reapings

**So I finally got round to writing the next chapter! I was going to do it not to cannon, but I think I will integrate that in later chapters. The next one will be from Gale, and then (on a suggestion) the Game makers and Snow.**

Please check out my vlog: .com/user/flsmr132?feature=mhee

and my blog: .com/blog/flicksplace

* * *

><p>I'm beginning to feel sick, but I manage to keep dinner down as we proceed to another compartment where we make ourselves comfortable to watch the reapings. I try not to really look at the tributes, especially the bigger, dangerous looking ones. It only makes this whole thing seem more real. I look over at Katniss, whose expression remains clinical and severe until the District 11 reapings are shown, when a little girl only 12, is pulled out of the ball, Rae or Rue or something like that. Katniss' face cracks slightly and only just for a second, and probably only noticeable to someone whose watched her almost her whole life. I tune out when it gets to our reaping; I have no desire to watch the events unfold again. I pay attention towards the end of the recap.<p>

"Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation, a lot about televised behaviour." Effie comments indignantly. I can't help but laugh.

"He was drunk. He's drunk every year." I say. Katniss gives me a sideways glance, a smirk tilting her lips upwards.

"Every day. " she adds softly.

Effie, for some reason, gets really worked up about our comments.

"Yes, how odd you two find it amusing. You know, your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these Games. The one who advises you, lines up your sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gifts. Haymitch can well be the difference between your life and your death!"

I struggle to find a serious face as Katniss rolls her eyes. Then Haymitch falls through the door. He mumbles something I don't catch, throws up on the floor and collapses into the puke.

My stomach churns.

Katniss and I share a brief disapproving look.

"So laugh away!" Effie yelps before darting out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Please revieewww :) <strong>

**I am genuinely sorry about not updating in forever! but if you bear with me I will have many more chapters to come :) **

**Flickk xxxx**


	16. Quick note

So I am back I've just had a lot going on, and major block when it came to writing, but I AM going to continue this, I'm nearly done the next chapter. The story will start again, set before Catching Fire. It will mostly be Snow, Peeta, Gale and maybe some other non- book characters, I don't know, any suggestions? I genuinely listen to what you say and what you want so any suggestions are VERY welcome!


	17. Cold

**So this isn't as good as I would like, but I'm still a little rusty :S Sorry! Any constructive criticism and suggestions of how the story should go on from here would be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

><p>I stepped off the porch and slowly sauntered over to her house. It's unusually warm for Fall and Prim is sat outside their house playing with her cat.<p>

"Hey Prim" I say. She leaps up and hugs me round my waist. I would usually be surprised, but Prim does this a lot.

"Katniss is inside. But she's in a bad mood," Prim says, twirling on her tiptoes, her long plait falling off her shoulder. I catch her as she falters. "Thanks" She giggles.

I breathe in deeply and walk inside. I am greeted by the strong smell of cooking meat and cool air. From the kitchen I hear soft, quiet singing. Slowly I pad down the corridor; I'm getting better at the whole being silent thing. As my hand touches the door, the singing stops abruptly.

"Hello Peeta." Katniss can always tell when anyone is creeping up on her. The door swings inwards and I step into the room.

"Hey," I say, lowering my head. She bashed the pots and pans together loudly. I know Katniss can't really cook, so I assume she's just keeping an eye on the food for her mother. Katniss ignores me. As usual.

"The tour's in a few months" I say, trying to make conversation.

"I know. Don't remind me," She says, flicking her braid so that it swings between her shoulder blades. I stare at her hair, hypnotised for a while. I clear my throat.

"Did you want something?" Katniss walks past me and into the hall way, close to the door, insinuating that I should leave.

"No... I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Why are things so difficult with her? I have long since gotten over the pain of her having no feelings for me, that everything in the Games was a lie, and still all I get is her coldness.

"I'm fine. I'm always fine. Always." She says, folding her arms. I see the muscles in her upper arms tighten and the stretched skin on her scarred knuckles pales.

I take the hint and leave.


End file.
